


The Milkshake Problem

by GanseysBlue



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanseysBlue/pseuds/GanseysBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Blue and Gansey sharing a milkshake by <a href="bleulily.tumblr.com">Moira</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Milkshake Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterfells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfells/gifts).



> This is set around the time before TRK so it's not established Bluesey or anything as such. *All characters belong to Maggie Stiefvater.*

“Jane, I need a milkshake. Let’s go.”

They’d been sitting in the back of 300 Fox Way for an hour, Blue reading one of the books she needed to read for school, Gansey muttering to himself about his Latin homework and how he wished Ronan or Adam were there to help him translate this word or that. Blue wondered if he even remembered she was there. His mask had fallen off and he looked just like the Gansey she didn’t want to be around because he was so much more than any of the other Ganseys, and that made it just so much harder for her to remember to be sensible. Adam was at work and Ronan was back at the Barns as he was most of the time these days. It was a surprisingly warm afternoon and Gansey had barged into 300 Fox Way announcing that he needed some company while doing his homework, and so he had joined Blue out in the back. Blue had been having trouble concentrating on her book before Gansey arrived, but she was embarrassingly aware now that she hadn’t managed to read more than two pages in the last ten minutes because her mind kept wondering and her eyes kept looking away from the pages. She couldn’t even remember what the book was about.

“Excuse me?” She looked up from her book and somehow felt the strong need to protest.

“I said I want a milkshake.” He had already packed up his stuff and was moving towards the house.

“You can’t just boss me around. Do I get a say in this? What if I don’t want a milkshake, huh?” She crossed her arms, and although there was a voice in her head telling her that she was being unfair and very childish, she didn’t care. She was suddenly very angry with herself for letting Gansey’s presence distract her, and angry with Gansey for distracting her, and angry with the universe for not letting her be happy, and simply angry with everything.

“Wow, Jane. I don’t know what just happened but I just thought we could both use a break from studying. I didn’t know milkshakes offended you that much.”

Blue remained quiet, and continued to give him a death stare made to perfection. Her eyebrow raise indicated that she meant to say “maybe if you had asked you would have known”. Gansey’s face displayed the various emotions he went through in the next few seconds. Confusion and amusement were quickly replaced by irritation and anger, and lastly by a firm headshake accompanied by a look that said “I will never understand. I don’t know why I even try”.

Blue turned her back to him, arms still crossed in front of her, and so Gansey decided to give up and go by himself. He didn’t even want a milkshake anymore. He never really wanted one in the first place. He just wanted to have a break, and he wanted to spend some time talking and looking at Blue, rather than having to sneak secret glances at her. He made a point of slamming the front door on his way out – something he couldn’t recall having done in a very long time.

As he got in the Pig and slowly drove his way toward the centre of town, his mind kept wandering back to Blue. He wasn’t sure if he had done something to offend her or if she was simply in a mood today, or if they had been arguing all day and he hadn’t noticed. Or if maybe, just maybe, Blue simply didn’t want to have a milkshake with him. He drove into town, parked the car right next to their usual gelato place, and walked in. He had to make it right, somehow, and he had a plan that could either make that happen, or make it worse.

15 minutes later, Blue was called to the Phone/Sewing/Cat Room, and she only very reluctantly answered the phone call that was said to be for her.

Before she could even say anything, she heard Gansey’s voice; quiet, out of breath, and uncharacteristically careful.

“Listen, Jane. I have no idea what happened. I don’t know if milkshakes really do offend you, or if you simply didn’t want to have a milkshake – “, he didn’t say “with me” but Blue could practically hear the omitted words creeping through the line. “The thing is, I don’t know how to make it right, and we both know I have the incredibly talent of making things worse. So I have some options for you. One, you come downstairs, take the milkshake I ordered for you, and leave me standing outside with my own to drink it by myself in pity and shame in the car. Two, you tell me you don’t want a milkshake and that I should just fuck off, and again, I will be left to drink my milkshake by myself in the car, and I’ll be forced to drink yours too. Three, you tell me to meet you in the back and we can enjoy our milkshakes together, you can tell me what an idiot I am for whatever possible reason, I’ll apologise, and then we can go back to our homework.”

“Well, Richard Campbell Gansey III, I must say, the options you are giving me are all very tempting. I guess I should be glad you’re actually giving me options this time round. And you know what, maybe I’ll choose neither, simply hang up the phone and leave you standing where you are. How does that sound to you?”

“Is that the option you are choosing?”

The line was silent for a few heartbeats, and Blue really did consider hanging up to prove her point.

“What kind of milkshake did you get me?”

“You’ll have to choose one of the options that let you hold your milkshake to find out, I suppose.”

Blue smiled into the speakers. And as soon as she realised that this conversation had brightened her mood, she forced herself to be angry again. Without saying anything else, she slammed the phone down.

Gansey could almost feel his heart drop when he realised she had simply hung up. He should have known this wouldn’t work. He stood in front of 300 Fox Way, surprised, sad and actually shocked, and waited for his heart to slow again. Just as he turned, he heard the front door open, and there stood Blue, small, beautiful and pouting.

“How much did they cost you?” She frowned at him, and he realised this was the test. He took his time trying to consider which of the possible answers was the right one.

“If you let me do my homework with you again, I’ll let you buy them for us next time?”

She stood in the door for what felt like hours, though it could have easily been only a few seconds. She was looking at him, and he was looking at her, and all he wanted to do was reach out for her, hug her tight and never let her go. He wanted to wipe that frown off her face, he wanted to see her face light up again as it had when he taught her to drive that one night. He suddenly admitted to himself what he had been denying for months – for himself, for her sake, for Adam; he was in love with Blue Sargent.

“It’s a deal.” She turned around and walked back into the house, and it took Gansey a second to remember what the deal had actually been. He stumbled in after her, all his feelings suddenly overwhelming, yet at the same time it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

“It’s actually not really a milkshake”, he admitted. “I asked them to use frozen yoghurt instead of ice cream for you. With more chocolate sprinkles than should fit into a milkshake cup.”

Blue looked at Gansey, and although she shouldn’t have been surprised, she was. She loved ice cream, but whenever she could, she would order frozen yoghurt, and she would order two extra lots of chocolate sprinkles. And not only had Gansey picked up on it without her ever so much as saying a word about it, but he had also remembered now. Her eyes grew bigger when she saw the quantity of chocolate sprinkles. Gansey hadn’t been kidding. She almost believed the cup contained more chocolate than yoghurt, and when she first sucked on the straw, nothing came out and her face turned red and her cheeks hollow. Gansey couldn’t help but laugh a little, and she stuck out her tongue at him. She ended up having to spoon it out with her straw. When the first taste of the sourness of the yoghurt combined with the sweetness of the chocolate hit her tongue, she closed her eyes and let out a content sigh. She had needed a break from reading, and she had definitely needed this. When she opened her eyes, Gansey was looking at her, a smile on his face. He looked so different from the Gansey who was excited about Glendower, or the Gansey who was always polite and friendly, or the Gansey he was when he was around the others of the group. He always looked happy, but now he also looked peaceful.

“Thank you, I guess.”

“You’re welcome. I guess.” They smiled at each other. And Blue hated it, all of it. But she loved it, and she decided to allow herself these few minutes of ignoring all the prophecies, all the things she knew about herself and about him and about them. It was just her, Gansey, two milkshakes and two hearts beating fast together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!:)


End file.
